Forte
by Nodoka997
Summary: Dranbalt avait toujours su que Wendy était une fille forte. Label SPPS !
1. Chapter 1

Coucou ! Oui, là, j'abuse, je devrai être couchée vu l'heure à laquelle je me lève demain O.o

Mais Inspiration, quand tu nous tient... Et puis après mon succès sur ma fic précédente, il faut croire que j'ai pris de l'assurance, même si j'écris des trucs à des heures, hum, disons peu recommandables ^^

Votre avis est le bienvenu !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Dranbalt avait toujours su que Wendy était une fille forte. Mais entre le savoir et le voir de ses propres yeux, c'était bien connu, il y a un monde. Et Dranbalt avait vu la force de Wendy encore et encore, et avait été ému encore et encore.

Là encore, Wendy était forte – et Dranbalt admirait ses yeux résolus mais attristés fixés sur lui.

**- Dranbalt-san...** murmura-t-elle, et une larme roula le long de sa joue.

Le concerné voulut l'essuyer de bout de ses doigts, l'effacer, la faire disparaître – parce que la tristesse semblait tellement incongrue sur le visage de la jeune fille. Mais il n'y parvint pas. Sa main refusait de se lever, refusait même de bouger. Et Wendy laissa une autre larme rouler sur sa joue et tomber sur son torse écarlate.

Et Wendy s'acharnait, s'acharnait avec cette force qui l'étonnait et l'émouvait toujours, mais cette fois, c'était fini. Il avait déjà vu des compagnons du Conseil mourir sous ses yeux, alors il connaissait les signes. Vision trouble, respiration irrégulière, douleur, faiblesse... C'était plutôt évident, dans son cas.

Mais Wendy refusait la défaite. Un léger sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Dranbalt. Après tout, Wendy était de Fairy Tail. Il était désolé d'être un échec pour elle, vraiment. Lui non plus, ça ne lui plaisait pas, lui aussi, ça lui faisait peur.

Et Dranbalt avait mal. Il ne savait pas qu'on pouvait avoir aussi mal. Son corps n'était que douleur et souffrance, mais il avait mal pour une autre raison. Il avait mal parce qu'il voyait la force de Wendy s'essouffler, parce qu'il voyait sa volonté faiblir. Et c'était de sa faute.

Elle essayait, elle s'acharnait, elle désespérait, et c'était de sa faute. Mais il savait que la douleur aurait pu être bien pire – parce qu'il n'aurait pu se relever si leurs positions étaient inversées. Alors, il avait vu le coup dévastateur mais surtout lâche venir, et il l'avait protégée. Parce que sept années sans Wendy avaient été sept années de trop. Parce qu'il avait toujours eu l'impression d'être comme un grand frère, avec elle – et que les grands frères protègent toujours. Parce qu'il pouvait survivre à sept années sans Wendy, même difficilement – il ne pourrait jamais assez remercier les bienfaits de l'alcool – mais il ne pouvait survivre à une vie sans Wendy.

Elle était bien trop jeune, bordel. Ç'avait été vraiment inhumain de tirer sans hésitation sur une petite fille. Et Dranbalt avait compris qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de faire deux téléportations – alors il n'en avait fait qu'une, alors il avait décidé. Et Wendy ne prenait pas la peine d'essuyer ses joues trempées, ses mains toujours posées sur le torse de Dranbalt – mais une blessure pareille, même avec une telle magie, ne se guérit pas.

Et Dranbalt souriait, pleurait, aussi, parce qu'il avait mal, parce que Wendy avait mal. La force de Wendy revint en force, comme animée d'une volonté nouvelle, et le sourire de Dranbalt s'élargit.

Emporter cette image comme dernier souvenir, ça lui convenait.

Il ferma les yeux.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, vous êtes encore là ? Le début ne vous a pas révulsé ? Alors voici la suite et fin.

Au début je ne voulais faire qu'un OS et garder la fin du chapitre 1, mais après longue réflexion (si si, très longue ! Au moins une minute entière !), je me suis dit que c'était trop horrible. Et puis j'aime trop Dranbalt.

Donc bonne lecture et... reviews ? *combo yeux du Chat Potté + sourire charmeur de Loki*

* * *

La première sensation qu'il sentit fut la douleur. Un gémissement étouffé lui échappa des lèvres.

Et Dranbalt ouvrit les yeux, confus. Ne comprit pas lorsqu'il vit un éclat bleu se précipiter sur lui et l'entourer de ses deux bras frêles.

**- Wendy ?** murmura-t-il, surpris, et il fut heureux de pouvoir prononcer son nom – il avait toujours aimé les sonorités que sa voix utilisait pour son nom.

Dranbalt n'était que douleur, douleur, incompréhension et perplexité. Il _ne devait_ pas être avec elle – et soudain la constatation le fit sursauter brusquement.

**- Tu es morte ?**

Et le rire clair de Wendy résonna, et ce n'était que joie, innocence, soulagement.

**- Non. Je vous ai sauvé.**

Dranbalt referma ses bras autour de la petite. Elle le disais. Comme ça. « Je vous ai sauvé ». Comme si c'était une évidence, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu le torse troué, comme si sa conscience n'était jamais partie.

Et la force de Wendy était là, de nouveau ; elle se releva, yeux clairs, yeux déterminés, yeux brillants. Et Dranbalt ne pouvait s'empêcher de la sourire en la voyant ainsi – parce que c'était Wendy, parce qu'elle avait réussi, parce qu'elle n'avait pas abandonné.

Fairy Tail avait de quoi être fier.

Aussi, la gifle qu'il se reçut le laissa un instant pantois.

**- Ne faites plus jamais ça, Dranbalt-san !**

Et de nouveau, une larme roulait sur sa joue, et Dranbalt aperçut alors les moments certains qui s'étaient passés pendant que son état était critique – terreur, douleur, détermination, peine, fatigue, espoir.

Bien qu'il sache ce que la perte engendrait – à quel point l'attente était insupportable – il avait fait subir la même chose à la jeune fille.

Mais Wendy n'était pas comme lui – elle était forte. Elle n'utiliserait jamais les vapeurs de l'alcool pour retrouver un instant d'euphorie ou simplement oublier, elle n'aurait jamais la lassitude de se lever le matin. Parce que Wendy était forte ; tellement plus forte que lui.

Alors il ne dit rien ; il se contenta de laisser retomber son sourire, de refermer encore ses bras sur le corps tremblant de la fillette, de soupirer longuement.

**- Wendy...** chuchota-t-il simplement, et c'était tout ce qu'il avait à dire – juste prononcer son nom en sachant qu'elle était saine et sauve lui suffisait.

Mais la jeune mage sembla comprendre le non-dit, sembla comprendre le silencieux « Je referais la même chose si nécessaire ». Elle se dégagea de lui brutalement et énonça d'une voix claire :

**- Je sais me défendre toute seule.**

Et cette force le fit sourire, et cette déclaration l'attrista – un peu seulement. La petite fille avait grandi trop vite. Il n'avait su la protéger quand il le pouvait encore, et maintenant que c'était sa seule volonté, l'enfant devenue adulte n'en avait plus besoin. Il était arrivé trop tard ; et ça l'attristait.

Dranbalt avait toujours su que Wendy était une fille forte. Elle avait juste besoin d'un grand frère – même s'il n'était pas présent, même s'il ne restait pas – pour l'épauler. Parce que Wendy avait beau être forte, elle restait encore une petite fille.

Du moins pour lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut ! Surprise, me voilà de nouveau ! C'est une fin (encore, mais cette fois définitive XD) de cette petite histoire, avec une conclusion très courte (400 mots ici contre 600 dans les deux autres chapitres).

Ce retournement de situation est dû à Ko'Koha, qui en voyant que "Complete" n'était pas marqué a cru que ce n'était pas fini - et face à son enthousiasme, je n'ai pas pu refuser et je me suis mis à réfléchir XD

Ce chapitre t'est entièrement dédié, Ko'Koha, puisque c'est uniquement grâce à toi qu'il a vu le jour ;)

Merci, mystwalker25, d'avoir ajouté cette fic en favori, mais je t'avoue que les reviews me font plus plaisir. M'enfin, tu as suffisamment aimé pour l'ajouter à ta liste, donc j'en suis tout de même flattée :)

Bref, bonne lecture ! Reviews ? *-*

* * *

Wendy pleurait. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle avait eu peur, pleurait parce que Dranbalt-san était encore là. Elle avait toujours tenté d'être forte devant lui... mais il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre qu'elle était forte parce qu'il était là, qu'elle restée déterminée parce qu'elle se sentait poussée par lui. Alors, elle était restée forte devant lui – parce qu'elle savait qu'elle le rendait fort aussi, parce qu'elle espérait que se croire forte la rendrait moins faible.

Mais à présent, à présent qu'il s'était rendormi, elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer doucement, silhouette fragile et effondrée près du lit de Dranbalt. À quoi donc avait-il pu penser en utilisant son propre corps pour la protéger ? À quel point s'était-il peu soucié de sa vie pour la jeter sans un remord ?

Le visage rempli de souffrances mais légèrement souriant de Dranbalt lui apparut de nouveau sous ses paupières fermées et elle étouffa un hoquet. Elle revoyait clairement ses quelques larmes, ses yeux douloureux et son sourire vacillant lorsqu'elle avait osé jeter un coup d'œil à travers le voile de ses sanglots. Il était persuadé qu'il allait mourir et il avait souri... Pourquoi ? Ne s'était-il donc pas soucié de l'abandonner derrière lui ?

Un grognement de la part du blessé lui arracha un sursaut et Wendy tenta tant bien que mal d'essuyer à la va-vite son visage trempé.

**- Wendy ?** chuchota Dranbalt.

La jeune fille se contenta de hocher la tête yeux baissés. Elle se sentait à présent honteuse que Dranbalt-san voie ses traits défaits.

Une légère pression sur sa main la surprit un instant avant qu'elle ne remarque les doigts forts du mage posés dessus. Et il se rendormit – et ce fut tout. Wendy douta même un instant qu'il se soit réellement réveillé – ça avait duré moins d'une minute. Mais la main de Dranbalt était là, serrant encore doucement la sienne, et c'était une preuve indéniable de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Alors, Wendy se calma. Reprit le contrôle sur ses émotions chaotiques. Redevint forte – parce que se croire forte la rendait moins faible, parce qu'elle se sentait poussée par lui.

**- Dranbalt-san... **murmura-t-elle simplement, parce que dire son prénom suffisait, parce qu'il était là, à ses côtés, parce qu'il était vivant.

Elle raffermit sa prise sur la main du blessé et fronça les sourcils de manière déterminée. Le mage un peu trop protecteur n'aurait plus jamais à mettre sa vie en jeu pour elle, parce qu'elle continuerait à être forte, parce qu'elle progresserait, parce qu'elle pourrait se défendre toute seule.

Elle deviendrait si forte que plus personne n'aurait à la protéger.

Et surtout pas lui.


End file.
